wubbzyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Daizy
Daizy es una criatura parecida a un perro verde agua, que vive al lado de Wubbzy, su nueva amiga. Ella debutó en el estreno de la temporada 2, La nueva vecina. En el episodio, Wubbzy trata de hacerse amiga de ella, pero al ver lo femenina y diferente que era, le resultó muy difícil llevarse bien con ella hasta que se enteró de que debía darle una oportunidad a sus intereses y encontrar cosas en común. Le encanta bailar ballet, cultivar flores en su jardín y jugar al té con sus muñecas. Cuando sucede algo extraño o emocionante, por lo general exclama ¡Rosas risueñas! A veces camina de puntillas como una bailarina. Se dice que Daizy es el opuesto de Wubbzy, que es inteligente, paciente, elegante y femenino. Descripción (según la página Wubbzy.com) ¡Daizy es la nueva chica de la cuadra! Ella vive en una casa con forma de flor, que creció de una semilla. ¡Lo más favorito de Daizy en el mundo son las flores! Ella los cultiva con pasión y los usa para múltiples ocasiones. Daizy también ama todo lo que la mayoría de las niñas adoran, como corazones, arcoiris, princesas, joyas, unicornios, delfines y el color rosa. Apariencia Daizy es de color verde agua y por lo general siempre está vestida con un vestido rosa de bailarina o algo rosa. Su cabello es morado, usado de manera que parezca coletas/orejas de perro, sostenido con un solo lazo rosa y una flor rosa en cada extremo. Ella tiene ojos negros y pestañas. Apariencias Daizy ha aparecido en cada episodio de la temporada 2 de Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. Ella no apareció en ningún episodio de la temporada 1, considerando el hecho de que se mudó e hizo su primera aparición en el primer episodio de la segunda temporada La nueva vecina. Su última aparición fue en Walden está enfermo, el final de la serie. Trivia * Algunos fanáticos creen que Daizy se hizo con la esperanza de atraer más a las niñas a ver la serie, otros afirman que esto se hizo para agregar otro personaje principal femenino a la serie. También se rumoreaba que la creación de Daizy había sido impulsada por ejecutivos para que la serie tuviera más atractivo para las niñas. * Daizy originalmente se llamaba Daisy, como se menciona en el Wubblog. Relaciones * Wubbzy: durante la segunda temporada, Daizy ha demostrado que siente algo por Wubbzy. Incluso le había dicho a Wubbzy que le gusta en Cupid's Little Helper (en inglés) y lo besó. También se la ha visto besando a Wubbzy dos veces en la serie, incluido The Super Special Gift. * Walden - Daizy es solo un buen amigo de Walden. No muestran absolutamente nada en común entre sí. * Widget: Daizy y Widget no tienen nada en común. Solo se muestra que son realmente buenos amigos. Galería Daizy Model Sheet.png|Hoja de modelos Daizy.png Daizy3.png Daizy2.png Wubbzy2.png Daizy.jpg Thumb-daizy.jpg Daizy4.jpg Daizy2.jpg 2870_419434308113125_101181792_n.jpg 230581_424098797646676_1963225432_n.jpg 21749_444177175638838_1632751414_n.jpg Daizy6.jpg Daizy5.jpg Who's That GirlQ.jpg 2x09 2-412.png Wubbzy and Daizy Fight Over Train Set.png Wubbzy and Daizy Share Train Set.png the kollectable8.jpg daizy art gallery room.jpg daizy green light.jpg DHS - Daizy Combing Doll's Hair.png Daizy as Miss Sunny Funflower.png 545478_429202633802959_2082048437_n.jpg 66307 372021272872905 518629817 n.jpg Daizy (Wuzzles).png Daizy7.jpg Daizy in her Beautiful Hair!.png|Daizy in her beautiful hair Daizy3.jpg 4877028627_065ea165e4_o.jpg 4877666854_bee6820d1d_o.jpg Daizy Kisses Wubbzy After Getting a Rainbow.png|Daizy Kissing Wubbzy In Christmas Daizy Kiss Wubbzy In Valentine Day.png|Daizy Kissing Wubbzy In Valentine Day Categoría:Daizy Categoría:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Categoría:Chicas Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes principales